Stasis Interrupted
Stasis Interrupted Aliens: Colonial Marines singleplayer map set aboard the USS Legato and USS Sulaco and on the surface of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 in Asylum and Awakening, then aboard Weyland's spacecraft and on the surface of LV426 in Deliverance and Redemption, available with the DLC Stasis Interrupted. Release Australia 23rd July 2013 U.S 23rd July 2013 Europe 23rd July 2013 Description Stasis Interrupted is played as Lisbeth in the Asylum, then as Hicks until they reach and interface a 2D Tactical Display then as Stone in Awakening and as Levy in Deliverance and Redemption. Asylum Gameplay starts aboard the USS Legato with the character Lisbeth along side Ethan who soon dies from being infected. As Lisbeth you must find your way out and your parents who were aboard with you in a separate Hypersleep area. Lisbeth meets up with Andrews who access the ship's terminals and they both go in that direction after picking up a headset and motion tracker. Aliens appear as they continue and they both hide in a locker but Andrews is killed and Lisbeth is rescued by a crew member who then is knocked out by Stone who appears with Turk. Lisbeth continues unarmed with them as they go towards Level-3, finally collecting weapons (shotgun, flame thrower, machine gun and pistol) at the umbilical's airlock were they split up and Lisbeth goes towards the engine room and detonates the self-destruct (same as in the Nostromo) but dies from a face hugger just as the Legato explodes. Having split from Stone and Turk, Lisbeth later informs Stone (before they reach the Skiff) after she finds her parents dead that she is going to blow-up the ship. Awakening In the mean time Samwell Stone and Turk board the Sulaco and release Hicks from stasis, W-Y Grunts appear and in the fight a fire starts, Turk is shoved into a stasis and along with the other crew in stasis is ejected into an EEV and the W-Y Grunts are all killed. Soon after Hicks arms himself with a machine gun and Stone is armed with a pistol. They continue to secure an EEV or a Service Skiff in Engineering but must also destroy the umbilicals connecting the Sulaco and Legato before escaping. Leaving the Sulaco on a Service Skiff, Stone and Hicks make it to the surface of Fury 161, here they reach the furnace just as Ripley (in the film Alien 3) jumps into the furnace. They are then captured by W-Y Grunts and brought aboard to Weyland would kills Stone in an interrogation (this scene occurs earlier in the level). Deliverance Aboard Weyland's spacecraft, Levy sides with Hicks and sets about escaping. Levy and Hicks must fight their way off the spacecraft and reach an EEV which they jettison the short distance and land in flames on the surface. All about them are adapted UD4L Cheyenne Dropships ferrying cargo containers dropping their loads around the Derelict preparing a research facility. Hicks follows Levy as they go towards the Communication Relay to send a distress signal. There route requires them to enter through the tunnel system. Redemption Here they encounter Xeno Soldiers and the Xeno Queen and must survive against them, later just as they are about to exit a Xeno Crusher appears. They exit into a part build facility and reach a lift and enter into one of the buildings. Entering into the Weyland-Yutani Facility part of the level Rampart's Security Module and the holding facility for the Xeno Queen, they continue into the labs and areas not featuring in the other levels. They continue to reach the Communication Relay to send a distress signal, continuing as Levy through the airlock-connected labs, poison gas needs to be filtered and later defending against the Xenos before entering and sending a distress message against Weyland's efforts to stop them, which then arrives at the USS Sephora were Cruz and Winter are stationed. On sending the signal Weyland destroys the antenna array and APCs filled with W-Y Grunts arrive to secure the area having restrained the Xeno Queen. Map The level is set aboard the USS Legato, USS Sulaco, Weyland's spacecraft and on the surface of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 and LV426. In cut scenes action is also aboard a Service Skiff and the USS Sephora. Species A singleplayer map in Aliens: Colonial Marines, Limited Edition, Collector's Edition and Extermination Editions. Marine/Weyland Personnel ---- Walkthrough Asylum Find your parents and escape the Legato Find a way pass the turrets and soldiers Hide in a locker to escape the Xenomorphs Find a headset Rescue your parents in Level-3 Bay-4 of Hypersleep Storage Find a way to out the Flamethrower-toting guards Get to the engine room and destroy the Legato Take the coolant offline to destroy the Legato Awakening Get to the Security Station to gear up Gear up Check the status of the EEVs as a means to escape the Sulaco Meet Hicks on the starboard weapon deck Man the Sulaco's weapons and destroy the umbilical Secure the Service Skiff in Engineering for escape from the Sulaco Turn on the pumps to fuel up the Service Skiff Release the docking clamps Return to the Service Skiff and escape the Sulaco Deliverance Escape Secure an EEV and escape the FTL Ship Get to the Communication Relay Retreat to the tunnel Redemption Head for the main Communications Array through the tunnels Find a way through the caves to the Main Communications Array Survive the Attack in the Queen's Chamber Survive the Queen and escape the caves to the Main Communications Array Find a way to the Main Communications Array Find the power junction and cut the power to the security door Rejoin Hicks Find a way to reset door controls Open all three vents and purge the poison gas Open the two remaining vents and purge the poison gas Open the final vent and purge the poison gas Purge the poison gas Meet Hicks at the exterior door Find a way to the Main Communications Array Survive the Xeno attack until the message finishes encoding Head to the main communication control room and send the message Align the Main Communications Array so the message can be sent Survive the Xeno attack until the message is sent Send the encoded message Enemies Asylum & Awakening W-Y Elites (carry flame throwers) W-Y Brutes W-Y Grunts W-Y Engineers W-Y Hazmats Scientists W-Y Hazmat Soldiers Xeno Soldiers Deliverance & Redemption W-Y Elites (carry M5s) W-Y Brutes (carry Smart Guns) W-Y Grunts (carry Pulse Rifles) APCs Xeno Lurkers Xeno Spitters Xeno Soldiers Xeno Queen Alien Egg Face Huggers Chest Bursters Continuity On Fury 161, Weyland as he speaks to Ripley is accompanied by W-Y Grunts and not W-Y Commandos (as in Alien 3). It is also Weyland who appears and not Michael Weyland both on Fury 161 and aboard the spacecraft. Xeno Soldiers can run over walls and ceilings. Derelict has some damage in Stasis Interrupted but is fine in the following singleplayer campaigns. The tunnel system is beneath the Derelict in Stasis Interrupted but this area in designated as project Origin in the singleplayer campaigns. Multiplayer/Skirmish ---- A singleplayer map. See also References Citations Aliens: Colonial Marines Footnotes Hicks explains that as the highest rank on the Sulaco he wasn't actually ejected into an EEV as in the film Alien 3. In Stasis Interrupted it is shown as Weyland-Yutani's PMCs board the USS Sulaco from the Legato, Stone and Turk remove Hicks and Turk gets put in stasis instead moments before they are ejected. The Sulaco is later returned around LV426. category:Maps ACM